Lost and Found
by PercyJackson78
Summary: Percy had a great life with great friends like Annabeth, Thalia until his life changed forever. Now, Percy must return to his past to complete his mission, and he will have to deal with the troubles of his past in order to finally move on.
1. Facing the Past

**Percy's POV:**

Since when did my life get so complicated? First, I was living with my mother. Then, I was living with an abusive step-father with my mother. Now, I'm an operative for a secret agent program. I had excelled and become the best in everything in just four years. Swords, guns, knives, hand-to-hand, driving, climbing, running, you name it I was the best in it.

Of course there was a time before all this when I was a normal teen. Those were the happy times that I longed yet dreaded to visit again. They were my favourite dream and my worst nightmare at the same time. I was seventeen now, the youngest operative on the field.

An alarm on my customized wristwatch shook me out of thought and I opened the channel, where I would receive a mission alert from Grover. "Hey Perce, there's a bank robbery near HQ. Chiron wants you to stop it." I hadn't failed a mission for four years and I wouldn't fail now.

"Got it." I said, not wasting any time as I rose and headed to the exit. My sword Riptide was sheathed on my back and a pistol on my hip, along with the latest gadgets. I felt the cold breeze graze my skin as I stepped outside. The air emitted a deadly silence and the streets were filled with orange lights. It was 9 pm and I had to be quick otherwise I would miss my window.

I bolted around corners and sped across footpaths. I had finally reached the bank, where three robbers armed with pistols were loading themselves up. If only they knew what was coming... I stealthily approached the side of the bank and was crouched behind an ATM. Two robbers were filling their bags while one was guarding the front entrance. I sneaked behind him and put him in a choke hold to incapacitate him. After he was knocked out, I returned to my spot as I heard footsteps becoming louder. Suddenly, the footsteps had stopped, this was my chance.

I dashed forward with agility and landed a punch on the first robber with force, sending him sprawling on the floor. The second robber attempted to punch me, but I was too quick. My reflexes kicked in and I countered and repeatedly slammed my fist into his stomach. The other robber stood up and charged me, so I switched targets. He swung wildly and angrily and I had countered them all till I was able to judo flip him and punch him in the face to knock him out.

As I stood up, I heard the sound of a gun being removed from it's holster. "Stop right there or I pull the trigger." The robber ordered with anger in his voice. I slowly turned around till I was face to face with him. At the speed of lightning, I took out one of my throwing knives and knocked the gun out of his hand. It took him a second to process what happened but then he came to his senses and attacked me. I countered the first few strikes and then kicked him in the leg, making him fall to his knees. I held back for a second as I saw him pull out a knife. Like that was going to stop me. He swiped at me, or rather where I was standing a second before, but I was already behind him and as he turned around, his knife swinging back around, I disarmed him and slammed him into the ground. He then fell unconscious. I checked the time: 9:17 PM. That was another mission accomplished for me.

After I returned to HQ I had trained for two hours till I was called in by Chiron. Chiron only calls people when he has important missions. Which meant this was important. I nervously walked towards Chiron's office. I opened the door to see Chiron rolling around in a wheelchair, which

was his usual disguise out in public. "Ah, Percy my boy, I see you've come back from another successful mission." Chiron spoke. I nodded slowly and took a seat. I started tapping with my hands and feet due to my annoying ADHD. "So, I have called you here because I request your help with a mission that is suited for you." He explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"What type of mission?" I asked, curious about what assignment he was giving me.

"One that requires you to return to your past. This task will force you to return to Goode High." As he said this my heart started to beat faster. Goode High School. After all these years I would be returning.

"Chiron, are you sure you want me placed on this?" I questioned, anxious as to why he wanted me on this.

"Because you know the school like the back of your hand. The mission is to protect the child of a high profile person. They wanted the best of the best placed on the mission and that's you." He announced. Oh man.

I strutted into my room or 'lair' as I liked to call it after I finished my conversation with Chiron. The room had gadgets on the wall and my specialized suit on an armor stand. I immediately dropped onto my bed, my eyes slowly closing.

It was already 11 am when I woke up from my dreamless sleep to find a file placed on my desk. I immediately shot up and peeled the file open to find a picture of the person I was supposed to protect. The person was a beautiful girl, or in my case, the most beautiful to me. I already knew her from my past...

* * *

"Percy Jackson get up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" My mother yelled at me. It took a few seconds for me to register the words but as soon as I did, I shot up and bolted to my wardrobe to change. After wasting a few minutes deciding, I settled on some denim jeans and an ocean-blue shirt with a black jacket. I quickly brushed my teeth and rushed downstairs with my bag. I quickly devoured my mother's delicious, signature blue pancakes and said goodbye before I dashed out the door.

Today was going to be my first day at Goode High School. I felt a bit nervous but I would be more nervous if I was late. I slowed down as I reached the hallways but power-walked to my new locker. Unfortunately, someone put their foot out to trip me up and I slipped, sliding across the floor. My books scattered across the floor and I kept sliding till I stopped at the feet of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her beauty made all the other girls I saw, look average. Her blonde, curly hair was tied in a ponytail, and her streaked hair brought out her mesmerizing grey eyes, she had a red t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. "Uh, hi?" I said nervously as I picked myself up. The girl chuckled and my heart skipped a beat. She then helped me pick up my books.

After I picked up all my books, we both stared at each other. "So, thanks for helping me, I guess?" I thanked as I scratched the back of my neck, what I do whenever I'm nervous.

The girl smiled at me. "No problem. I think we both are having problems being new, I was tripped up when I got here." She explained.

"Wait, you're thirteen?" I asked.

"Of course I am, my birthday's July 12th." She replied, obviously offended of that comment.

"Well mine's August 18th, and I didn't mean it like that. I just that you looked older and prettier for a thirteen year old." I rambled, causing her to blush. The bell then rung, disrupting our chat.

"Well I better go, I'll see you around." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." I said.

"Annabeth." She answered and I smiled.

"Percy."

* * *

Annabeth was the person I was given to protect. My hand instinctively went to my pocket and I felt my fingers touch a black cord with a piece of bark that had been engraved with 'WG & SB'. Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. We had made each other identical necklaces and the only difference was mine was a black cord while Annabeth's had had a silver chain.

If Annabeth was supposed to be protected by me that meant Athena Chase was in some sort of trouble. It wouldn't surprise me since Athena was a co-owner of the Olympians, one of the richest or maybe even the richest company in the world, and Athena was the only person that had a known location and confirmation of a daughter. That made her a target to our nemesis agency. I started to pack up my bags with my suit and gadgets I would need. After I had packed up my mission bag I started on my bag with clothing. By the time I was done lunch was around the corner so I headed out to eat before I would finish packing my things.

By 2 pm I was ready to go, so I walked out of the door of my 'lair' and headed towards the exit of HQ. I was met by a vehicle to assist me traveling to New York. I chucked my bags in the back and hopped in the front, revving up the engine. I was supposed to meet Athena Chase at 4 pm. Hopefully I wasn't going to be late.

At 4 pm I was standing outside of the residence Athena was giving me, waiting for Athena to answer. Finally the door opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes: Athena. "Well about ti-Perseus?" She asked, the emotion of shock being clear on her face. I winced at my full name and she obviously noticed. "Sorry." She apologized. "You're an agent?" Athena asked, the shock on her face subsiding.

"Yes. The best." I replied. "Been in the agency for four years, starting at 13, but at 14 I had to leave Goode as I was being hunted." I half-explained, I didn't want anyone to know the full truth.

"Oh, I see. Well then I guess you know who you'll be protecting, I feel that Annabeth will be in danger and I can't leave her without knowing she's safe." She confirmed. If Athena left, that would cause Annabeth to be vulnerable to attack. But I wouldn't let happen.

"Don't worry, I will keep her safe." I assured as she let me inside. I placed my bags inside while Athena gave me a glass of water.

"Well you will have time to find your way around, my flight will leave in two hours so I better get going." She concluded. I went to open the door for her, after all, I was trained to be a gentleman. Before exiting she grabbed hold of my arm, "Percy, I know I hadn't been that approving of your friendship with my daughter in the past, but please, protect her with your life." She begged.

"Athena I promise that I will protect your daughter with my life." I assured her again. She then headed off and I walked around, surveying the layout of the house. I sighed and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a complicated assignment...


	2. Fighting the Present

**Hello, I decided to focus on this story first as I can't seem to gather any ideas for my other story. Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I knew that today I was going to get punched, or slapped, or kicked, or all of the above, but the thing that hurt me the most was what I was told... I woke up at 5 am to train and go for a morning jog. After two hours of relentless training, it was 7 am and I slouched down on the couch, thinking. When I was being hunted, I realised that they would come after my friends to get to me, and so I had to push them as far away as possible and to do that I had to hurt them. And even being hunted wasn't the only reason I had to do it. Hurting Annabeth was probably the worst day of my life, but I knew I had to do it. And now, my decision would come back to haunt me...

Goode was just minutes away from starting when I was walking down the hallway. As I walked toward Mr. D he finally noticed me. "Oh, look who's back. Peter Johnson."

"Nice to see you too Mr. D." I muttered. He narrowed his eyes at me and then walked away. I started to walk towards the office, so I could get started with my school. I was excited, but also nervous about how my former friends would react.

School had just started and I had picked up my schedule, now I was heading to my home room. It was the same home room I had started Goode and unfortunately, Annabeth was in the same home room as well. I strutted towards the door and took a few deep breaths before heading in. "Sorry for being late." I apologised to the teacher as I walked in the door. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't meet their stares. I couldn't. Especially the one person with blonde curls and grey eyes staring at me in shock, then confusion, then anger. "It's okay for today Mr. Jackson, please take your seat." the teacher said to me, motioning to an empty seat next to Annabeth. This was going to be hard.

After the role was called, the teacher told us we were allowed to talk and get to know each other. All I did was put my head down and stare at the desk. "What are you doing here?" A voice said, the anger in their voice leaking out.

"I'm allowed to be here, aren't I?" I shot back and turned to face the voice. It was Annabeth.

"You know, you should've just left for good if you wanted to push us away." She harshly said. Each word was a punch to my stomach. I didn't want to hurt Annabeth anymore, but I knew I couldn't act like I didn't do what I did. I had to keep up my facade.

"Look, I know what I did okay? I don't need to be reminded of that." I growled and then returned to staring at my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the hurt at how I shut her down from talking to me, and then anger in her eyes. Only one question roamed my mind: what have I done?

Classes went by fast and soon it was lunch, the worst part of my day. As I walked into the cafeteria, my former group of friends were glaring at me and chattering amongst themselves. I hung my head low and went to get my lunch. I had sat down on a table alone, everyone in their own groups but me. ' _I used to be in one of those groups_.' I thought. ' _Stop it, you can't be their friend anymore. You are here on a mission, don't be sidetracked and plus, this is only temporary. You would never return to them._ _'_

I ate my lunch in silence, till Thalia, my cousin, came up to me. I turned my head slightly to see her and I stood up, preparing myself for what was next. She punched me with her full force, colliding with the right side of my face, then kicked me in the stomach, then slapped the left side of my face. I stood there, my face emotionless, showing no sign of pain or feelings. "You're a bastard of a cousin Percy. You don't care about anyone, only yourself. You're a backstabbing, piece o-" I cut Thalia off before she continued.

"Is that all you want to say to me?." I asked. She glared at me one more time before punching me in the face. The physical pain didn't get to me, but the pain of knowing that I had made Thalia and Annabeth hate me created a patch of emptiness in my heart.

After, that classes weren't that interesting to me, I only paid half-attention to most of them. English was interesting though. As I strolled into class, Mr. Blofis had a look of surprise on his face. "Per-Percy?" He stammered.

"Yes?" I replied. I was wondering what he was going to say but apparently it would have to wait.

"Never mind, we can talk after class." He said, making me curious as to what he wants to talk to me about.

English class had just finished and everyone was heading out the door but I stayed behind to talk to Mr. Blofis. "So, Mr. Blofis. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you had been to see your family yet as I heard that you arrived in New York yesterday?" he said.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Not yet. Can I ask why you wanted to know?" I asked back.

"Well, it's good you spoke the truth, and I wanted to know because I'm married to your mother." he explained. I was trying to process what he just said. _'_ _He's married to my mother?_ _'_

"Oh, well congratulations. And I will talk to my mother when I am ready." I said as I walked out the door. I had placed myself away from my family for a long time, my family consisting of Chiron at the agency, and I guess my real family had moved on. I sighed and moved on, to what I hopefully thought would help my day.

My next and most favourite subject was Greek. Greek was a language that came to me maybe even better than English. To my surprise, the former Greek teacher had left, and seeing the new Greek teacher left me in confusion. I was the first one in as I always wanted to be early for Greek. I saw a man rolling around in a wheelchair behind his desk as I walked in. "Chi-" I started but he cut me off.

"Hello Percy." He greeted. Chiron being here had left me in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still being in a state of confusion.

"Well this mission was more dangerous than anticipated, so I have come to help you and keep an eye on Annabeth as well." Chiron explained. "While here I'll be going by the name of Mr. Brunner." He said.

"Of course, Mr. Brunner." He smiled at me. With Chiron being here it would be easier for me but a leader and a high-ranking agent in the same place would definitely raise the danger.

Greek had started and of course, Annabeth had to be there. I was the only one in the class who bothered to answer which surprised me, as Annabeth usually answered the questions as well. I was waiting for her to raise her hand up and correct Mr. Brunner on anything but it never happened. I was seated at the back of the class so I would have an overview of the class and I glanced at Annabeth. She seemed to be passing notes with the guy next to her, Luke Castellan.

My body flowed with anger. Luke was a jock who picked on new kids and nerds, how I knew this? I used to be one of those nerds. Eventually they were called out. "Miss Chase, Mr Castellan, do you have something to share?" Mr. Brunner called out, catching them in the act. Annabeth's face turned red and Luke shook his head. I glared at Luke no one noticed it.

Greek was soon over and I was waiting at the back of the class. Only Annabeth, Mr. Brunner, and I were left. Annabeth came over to me and angrily growled, "Why are you still here? Being the person you are I thought you would have left by now." Those words hurt me, but I wouldn't break.

"I need to speak with the teacher, okay? And plus, since when did anyone care about me now?" I retorted. She stamped out of the class after that and I walked over to Mr. Brunner. My hand diverted to my pocket where I touched my necklace. I wondered if she kept hers...

"I see your relationship with Annabeth has taken a turn for the worse after breaking off and leaving." Chiron spoke. Chiron was the only person I had trusted with my situation and feelings and he was always there for me. He was like the father I always wanted.

"It hurts, everything Annabeth and Thalia say to me. I can take it, but it still hurts to hear them say all of these things to me." I confessed. Chiron put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, my boy, I know that you have distanced yourself from your past, but I think it would be a good idea to face it. Especially considering that you are protecting Annabeth, you should tell her the real reason." He suggested. I wanted to so bad, but I feel afraid that Annabeth wouldn't believe me and still hate me. I sighed. 

"In time I will, but for now I'm going to keep the truth hidden till I'm ready." I said. He nodded in understanding and I headed for the door.

After school I walked towards my house which was near Annabeth's. After two minutes I had spotted Luke and Annabeth walking behind me. I turned my head to see Luke having his arm around her shoulder and the sight infuriated me, but I just turned back and kept walking. "What Jackson, you got a problem?" Luke growled, noticing that I was looking at them. I sighed and then turned to face them.

"No, I don't." I affirmed, my voice devoid of emotion. I saw Luke's fist clench and he stepped towards me, attempting to intimidate me like he used to. But I was stronger now. I wasn't that nerd that cowered in the corner anymore.

"Beat it, coward, before I punch your face in." Luke threatened but I held my ground, rage filling me. Then I looked at Annabeth, and I regained my self control. I didn't say anything else, I just turned around and walked away.

Apparently, that angered Luke a lot. He spun me round and hit me square in the face. He had a smirk on his face as he punched me. That was it. I wasn't going to take this anymore. I balled my hands into fists and I faced him as he threw his second punch. I evaded and countered, managing to pin his arms behind his back. "Luke, I would've thought that you would've changed. But you haven't. You're still the same person who picks on other people." I exclaimed as I released and shoved him away.

"And you're still the same backstabbing, selfish, person Percy!" Annabeth yelled back. That caught me by surprise, but I didn't let any emotion wriggle its way onto my face. All I did was walk away...


	3. I Miss Us Too

**I'm keeping it Percy's point of view for now but I will change point of view later. The chapters will be longer now also.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I walked over to my so called home, which was close enough to Annabeth's house. You would be able to get there in a 3 minute walk. I headed over to the couch and lay down, trying to get a grip. This task was the most hectic and complicated. For once, I didn't know what to do. I dropped my bag next to the couch and headed out the door, going for a jog.

As soon as I was out the door I saw Annabeth and Luke in her house outisde the window. I watched as they talked and laughed, sat down and did homework, everything we used to do. I felt sad and depressed watching them, reminding me of everything I had, before it all changed.

I jogged down the street, not caring where I went, only that I got away from everything. Unfortunately, I'm never allowed to escape from my past anymore. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I apologized as I extended my hand to pull them up. They had black hair, and a black shirt, black pants, basically everything black but I couldn't see their face as they were facing the ground. "Watch it you idiot." They exclaimed and pulled themselves up, ignoring my hand completely. Only one person had a voice like that: Thalia.

"Thalia, I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Yeah right, next thing you know you'll be apologizing for backstabbing us." Thalia muttered. There truly was no healing my friendships with Thalia and Annabeth, was there?

"You wouldn't understand Thalia. I just want you to know that I am sincerely sorry." I confessed.

She snorted. "Oh really? Please, don't act like you want to be friends Percy, you lost everyone you had when you left us." Thalia claimed. She then started to walk away, and as much as I wanted to say more, I couldn't. Thalia never was the forgiving type and she would be more harsh to me than Annabeth. If I wanted to get to her, I needed to heal my friendship with Annabeth first.

After coming back from my jog, I did all my homework and started training again. I regularly looked back at Annabeth's window and everytime I did, I felt jealous. Jealous that Luke had replaced me, and I had always felt protective of Annabeth and now that I actually have to protect her, my feelings just kept building.

The day went by, leading to a small dinner that wasn't much, but enough to keep my nutrition and healthiness up. Night arrived quicker than expected, and exhaustion filled me. As soon as I hit the bed, I was already asleep.

After waking up, I did the same things I had done yesterday and then got ready for another day at school. As I was walking I saw Annabeth walking out of her house, and I was tempted to greet her but I wouldn't push my luck. Suddenly, I spotted a man in a grey hood standing near her house, looking at his phone. He emitted a shady aura and I had a feeling that he wasn't the friendly type. I guess I had no choice. I walked over to Annabeth, and she didn't notice me at first but when she did, she started to walk faster.

"Annabeth, wait." I pleaded.

"Why should I wait for you. You shouldn't even talk to me." She said with a grimace. But instead of walking away, she waited. _'Maybe she wanted to give me another chance'._ I thought.

"Please, just this once." I whispered as I watched the man in the grey hood start moving towards them. She had a look of annoyance on her face but she saw my worried look.

"Fine, I'll do it so you can get out of your trouble, but only once." She pointed out.

"Thank you, and I'm not the one in trouble." I informed. A look of confusion found its way onto her face but she didn't have time to say anything before I said, "We need to keep going, then cross the road and take a right, then get to the bus." I informed.

"Why?" She asked. I glanced back again and saw the man start to quicken his pace, knowing that I had seen him.

"When I tell you to run, follow me okay, we won't have as much time as I anticipated." I explained. She still had no idea what was going on and that was probably for the better. I gripped her hand for good measure to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

Then, the man broke into a sprint, and so did we. "Run!" I yelled as we took off, heading towards the crossing. "Make your way over, get to the bus and get to school." I ordered and she didn't object. She took off with no time to waste and I looked behind me to see the man catching up to me. "Hey! You want a fight? I'll give you one!" I taunted, as I clenched my fists. Whenever I got into a fight, I always let me enemy or enemies hit first so I would be able to analyse their moves.

The man moved towards me and threw a punch to my face but I dodged. He then attempted a kick to my stomach and I blocked again, but I found no space or vulnerabilities in his defence. _'He's good.'_ I thought. After I had taken a brutal punch to my face, I feinted a punch and slammed my foot into his leg, then flipped over him and grabbed, then twisted his arm, flipping him and sending him into the ground. _'But I'm better_. _'_ I thought as I then took off without any second thought as I sent him into unconsciousness by a final punch to his face.

School had started by the time I had arrived and I went straight to the bathroom where I would have a mirror. And of course, I had a black eye. _'Just great'_ I murmered. I walked to home room where I was barraged by questions by my teacher. "Where have you been?" or "Why are you late?" or "What happened to your face?"

I simply replied, "Sorry for being late sir, it won't happen again." When I was walking away I added 'hopefully' as I didn't know whether it would happen again. When I reached my desk, I saw Annabeth look at me with a look of shock, and fear. "Percy! What happened to you? I knew I shouldn't have left you." She grumbled.

"No it's fine, it's just that I saw someone sketchy around you and he looked like a mugger, so that's why I did what I did." I lied. The only thing I lied about was him being a mugger, after all, a mugger wouldn't have combat training

"I'm sorry, for being so mean to you this morning." She apologized, but she shouldn't apologize. It wasn't her fault people were after her. And plus, shouldn't she be mad at me?

"No. Don't ever say sorry to me. I'm the one who should be sorry." I admitted.

"Still. You-"

"No Annabeth, I hurt you and I saw that on your face that day, I saw how I broke your heart. I'm the one who deserves a black eye." I replied. I knew she was going to keep arguing with me but the bell rung and we were off to separate classes. _'Maybe things were going to get better'_.

After classes and an uneventful lunch I was walking down the hallway when I saw Luke. "Where'd you get the black eye Jackson? Probably from your Dad 'cause he doesn't want a nerd like you." He snapped, but I learnt a long time a go that all Luke wanted, was a reaction. I ignored him and continued walking till he shoved me over. It was at that point when Annabeth, Thalia, and their friends pulled themselves over. Luke then bent over and picked something up. "Oh, what's this? A necklace?" I would've been okay if he picked up anything else but when he picked up that, I was boiling with anger.

I stood up and in a deadly calm tone I growled, "Give. It. Back." Luke stepped towards me and replied, "What are you going to do if I don't?" My nails were digging into my palm at that point. I let out a low growl and glared at him. You could practically feel the rage radiating off of me. The atmosphere was tense and an eerie silence filled the room. For a split second I saw a look of fear, but that was soon replaced with a firm solid glare as well. No one else saw his slip up, but I saw it.

"Luke, give it back." Annabeth demanded, stepping towards him.

"You're lucky Perce, you're off the hook for now." Luke fake smiled as he dropped my necklace on the floor, then walked away. Everyone else dissipated until it was only Annabeth and I left. I crouched down and picked it up. Annabeth finally noticed what I had in my hand, and the face of shock returned once again.

"Y-you kept it?" She asked as I turned to face her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'd never get rid of it, I've kept it in my pockets since I left." I explained. "Look, when I-" I was cut off by Chiron.

"Percy, may I see you?" he asked.

When I turned around, Annabeth was already gone, and I felt sad. I walked towards Chiron, wondering what he wanted to discuss.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked, curious as to why he needed me.

"I believe the people after Annabeth are suspicious about you." He announced.

"Oh, do you have any advice?" I questioned.

"I believe it is wise to stay away from Annabeth for now..."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I walked back that day and my thoughts were going crazy. All my thoughts were of Percy. I didn't know what to think anymore. A few years ago he told me he didn't want to see me again and didn't want to be friends with me and now, he saves me, reveals that he always had the necklace that he was given by me and I just feel like my brain's going haywire. Was I supposed to be angry? Was I supposed to be sad? Was I supposed to feel happy? Now, it's getting more and more harder to hate him. If anyone was walking home with me, they would see a look of confusion written on my face.

I frantically pulled out my phone and called Thalia. Thalia was my closest friend and if I ever needed advice, I would talk to her. "Yeah?" She spoke. At least she actually picked up this time.

"Can we talk?" I impatiently asked.

"What is it?" She answered. "This about Percy?" She queried.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what to think of him." I confessed.

"Don't speak to him. He's a lying bastard." Thalia snapped, I could almost picture the scowl on her face.

"But what I-"

"Annabeth, don't talk to him. He probably wants to break us again." Thalia growled. I sighed. Maybe she was right. It's not like we knew Percy anymore...

When I had reached my home, I realised that my stomach was rumbling, probably loud enough for it to be heard through the whole house. I needed to eat. I took some money from the supplies my mom left me and went out. My mom gave me $5000 for my needs but I've already spent $1000 due to Luke wanting me to buy loads of stuff. Before I left my house I glanced through my window to a house near mine, to find Percy. My face morphed into confusion, _'why isn't he at his house with his family?'_ I discarded the thought and went to the closest takeaway store.

As I entered, I could already smell the delicious food, teasing me even more and I clutched my stomach as it howled with hunger. "A... Annabeth Chase?" A voice stuttered. I turned to face them. They had a brown t-shirt displaying, 'Save the Earth!', denim jeans and curly brown hair concealed in a beanie only leaving a few stray hairs visible.

"Do I know you?" I curiously asked.

"Oh, uh no. I'm Grover. A friend of Percy." Grover explained. My eyes widened in surprise, if Grover was Percy's friend, maybe he knows something. After ordering my food I sat down on Grover's table, hoping I could find out about Percy.

After eating with Grover for 15 minutes and talking about ourselves, I finally gathered enough courage to ask about Percy. "So, Grover? Do you know why Percy left." I asked, as I stared to see his reaction. As he was sipping his drink, he lightly choked but quickly attempted to cover it up.

"Uh, w-well y-you see..." Grover stammered, scratching the back of his head. I urged him to go on and luckily he didn't run away or anything. "I don't know why Percy left but I know that he _had_ to leave but he never told me why." He explained, but I had a nagging suspicion that that wasn't the truth. "But he does talk about you a lot." he rambled. I scrunched up my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes.

"Why would he talk about me?" I muttered as I leaned back in my seat.

"Look, as much as you think that Percy is a liar and a traitor, you need to give him a chance. I'm not saying to trust him, because he already broke that, but to give him a chance to earn it back." Grover earnestly suggested. I nodded but I didn't know about giving Percy another chance. _'Everything is so confusing.'_

After I had left, I had returned home at 5 pm to find Luke outside my house door with an annoyed look on his face. After he had seen me, he had rushed to me and shook me by the shoulders. "Where were you?!" He exclaimed, and I could feel the frustration in his voice.

"I went out, why?" I asked back and he turned around. "Luke?" I questioned, wondering why he was acting like this and not like the normal Luke.

"Sorry, it's just when I came to your house and you weren't there I kinda panicked. We were supposed to go somewhere remember?" He prompted. It took me a few seconds to remember till I did. I remembered that all of my friends and I were going out today and I didn't show up.

"Luke I'm so sorry. I forgot." I apologized.

"How can you forget something like this!" Luke snapped. I flinched, causing Luke to apologize and I sent him off and went inside. My thoughts and feelings were definitely messed up now.

After lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling for a couple minutes, I started to crack down on my homework and by the time I was down it was already 7 pm. I was about to cook some noodles when I heard my doorbell ring. I dropped what I was doing and made my way over. I swung the door open to find a smirking Thalia holding two bags of food. "Hey _Annie_." Thalia greeted, emphasizing on the word 'Annie'.

"Hey Thalia, what are you doing here?" I spoke, wondering why she came here.

"Well since you're a bad cook." I frowned. "I decided to get some takeout for us." She said smiling as she walked in past me. I closed the door and we sat down on the dining table to eat.

"So, did you think about what I said?" Thalia asked.

"How did you know I thought about it?"

"'Cause it's you. You always think." Thalia quipped. I simply smirked at the thought which was probably true.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay away from him for awhile." I decided and she nodded seriously.

"Why didn't you come to meet up today?" Thalia queried.

"Sorry about that, went to get some food after school and completely forgot." I confessed. I changed the subject just after, going into a conversation about nearly everything.

"Do you remember the good old days? Me, you and Percy?" Thalia asked me. I tilted my head as I faced the blank wall, being pulled into my nostalgia.

" _Pinecone Face you first." Percy insisted as he motioned for her to go first._

 _Thalia smirked, "Like hell, I'm going first Kelp Head." She snapped. Percy raised his hands in the air in a mock surrender and started to climb up the ladder to the tree house. Those two had a fear of heights, Thalia more than Percy._

" _Come on Seaweed Brain!" I supported encouragingly. Percy's face was filled was becoming more and more scared with each step he took. I noticed his anxiousness and I decided I needed to cheer him on. "Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain!" I chanted, causing his cheeks to shift into a bright red colour._

" _If I go faster will you stop please?" I shook my hand. "Please Wise Girl, you've already embarrassed me enough." Percy begged as he pouted. I smirked at him._

" _Fine." I conceded._

 _After a few more minutes Percy was nearly at the top. Just as he was about to reach his hand up to grip the wood his foot slipped but I reached out and grabbed him before he could fall. "Don't worry Percy, just calm down okay?" I said, trying to calm him down. I gave him my other hand and he grasped onto it like his life depended on it. Well, that's probably because his life did depend on it. I pulled him up slowly, so he didn't freak out and once he was sitting down on solid wood did he speak, "Thank you Annabeth, you saved me." Percy thanked. We stayed there for a few seconds until he realised that we were still holding hands. He let go and blushed, his cheeks returning to the bright red colour._

" _Hey lovebirds, you done up there?" Thalia grumbled from below, causing us to simultaneously blush..._

That day was when Percy had gotten over his fear of heights, and I felt happy that I had helped him. "I miss those days Thalia." I gently stated, reminiscing about that day.

"Yeah, I miss us too..."


End file.
